disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Last Mabelcorn
The Last Mabelcorn https://web.archive.org/web/20150828171241/http://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneyxd/ '''-(pl.Mabel i Zaczarowane Królestwo Jednorożców) To piętnasty odcinek drugiego seu oraz trzydziesty piąty odcinek łącznie. W USA został wyemitowany 7 września 2015 roku a w Polsce 1 listopada tego samego roku. Opis Pojawiają się nowe zagrożenia i Mabel wyrusza na wyprawę do magicznej krainy jednorożców. Tymczasem Dipper dowiaduje się szokującej prawdy o Billu Cyferce. Fabuła lewo|mały|220x220px Po upiornym koszmarze z Bill'em w roli głównej Ford ogłasza zebranie rodzinne (Stan nie pojawia się, bo próbuje w tym czasie upłynnić nielegalnie zdobyte mopsy). Pokazuje na nim szkic Bill'a i ze zdziwieniem odkrywa, że dzieci miały już z nim styczność. Przestraszony mówi o konieczności ochrony Tajemniczej Chaty przed demonem. Wymienia składniki potrzebne do otoczenia domu zaklęciem ochronnym, jednak, gdy przypomina sobie ostatni - włos jednorożca - jego zapał gaśnie. Włos jednorożca może zdobyć jedynie osoba o czystym sercu, która wyruszyła na bohaterską wyprawę po niego. Mabel natychmiast oferuje się wyruszyć na takową, wyznając, że ma obsesję na punkcie jednorożców. Wujek godzi się, daje jej dziennik numer jeden z niezbędnymi instrukcjami oraz malutką kuszę, jednocześnie pytając czy dawanie dzieciom broni jest w porządku. Mabel przypadkowo wystrzeliwuje z kuszy, trafiając samochód przemytnika mopsów i doprowadzając wujka Stana do ataku paniki, po czym radośnie wybiega z Chaty, dzwoniąc po przyjaciółki: Wendy, Candy i Grendę. Ford, jak się okazuje, niespecjalnie wierzy w jej sukces - mówi, że swego czasu sam bezskutecznie próbował zdobyć włosy jednorożca i było to wyłącznie frustrujące. lewo|mały|220x220px Prowadzi Dippera do ukrytego w podziemiach laboratorium, o którym nikt poza nim dotąd nie wiedział i pokazuje mu alternatywny sposób ochrony umysłów przed Billem - maszynę kodującą myśli. Przy okazji zdradza, że sam jej nie potrzebuje, bo ma metalową płytkę w głowie i wspomina o tym, że Bill chce dostać w swoje ręce szczelinę czasoprzestrzenną, którą chroni - dzięki niej mógłby przedrzeć się do świata ludzi. Ubiera chłopcu hełm machiny i zaczyna monitorować/kodować jego myśli. mały|220x220px Po pewnym czasie zasypia. Dipper przygląda się śpiącemu wujowi i zastanawia, czemu ten jest tak tajemniczy w sprawie Bill'a. W końcu nakłada mu hełm, żeby poznać jego myśli odnośnie demona - wychodzi ze założenia, że im więcej wie, tym lepiej będzie mógł pomóc. Ku swej zgrozie odkrywa, że wujek Ford i Bill kiedyś współpracowali, byli przyjaciółmi, a nawet wuj pozwalał demonowi przejmować na jakiś czas swoje ciało. Wtedy właśnie wujek Ford się budzi i przypadkiem odkrywa przed chłopakiem liczne malowidła oraz coś na wzór ołtarzyku Billa. Orientując się, co Dipper widział, próbuje uspokoić chłopaka, lecz ten wpada w panikę. Myśli, że to Bill w ciele krewniaka, łapie za kulę ze szczeliną i broń wymazującą pamięć, po czym grozi, że jeżeli wujek się zbliży to do niego to strzeli. W końcu wypala z broni, ale promień odbija się od okularów wujka, a potem innych, gładkich powierzchni, po to, żeby w końcu uderzyć w machinę kodującą myśli i ją zniszczyć. Ford podchodzi do Dippera i pokazuje mu swoje oczy, udowadniając, że jest sobą. Chłopak się uspokaja, a wujek opowiada mu o tym, jak poznał Billa. Otóż swego czasu, próbując odkryć tajemnicę Wodogrzmotów, znalazł starożytne malowidło w zapomnianej jaskini. Zdesperowany, nie mając innych poszlak, przeczytał otaczające je zaklęcie przywołani na głos. Nic się nie wydarzyło, przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy nie zasnął. mały|220x220px Wtedy to w śnie odwiedził go Bill Cyferka i zdobył jego sympatię licznymi pochlebstwami, grami i wskazówkami. Tak zostali przyjaciółmi, a Bill stał się jego asystentem. Miał swobodny dostęp do ciała, myśli oraz badań Forda. Dopiero wypadek McGucket'a odkrył przed naukowcem prawdziwą naturę demona. Kiedy poznał jego plany sprzeciwił mu się i zdezaktywował budowany za jego wskazówkami portal. W między czasie, gdy Dipper i Ford próbowali załatwić problem Billa drogą naukową, Mabel z przyjaciółkami wyruszają na wyprawę po włosy jednorożca. Wydają się podekscytowane. Candy wspomina o tym, że jeżeli polizać szyję jednorożca, to czuje się swój ulubiony smak. Jedynie Wendy jest sceptyczna - nie wierzy w jednorożce odkąd skończyła pięć lat i wątpi, że w trakcie ich przygody stanie się cokolwiek interesującego. Nawet zakłada sie o to z Mabel o dziesięć dolarów. Idąc za wskazówkami z dziennika Forda dziewczęta docierają do magicznej części lasu, skąd rozciąga się widok min na tawernę krasnoludków. Jednak je interesuje kamienny krąg. Mabel czyta instrukcję wujka, według której do znalezienia drogi do jednorożców niezbędne jest przeczytanie magicznej inkantacji. Szkopół w tym, że musi zrobic to druid najgłębszym ze swych głosów. Tu przychodzi z pomocą Grenda, a konkretnie jej basowy głos. mały|220x220px lewo|mały|233x233px mały|220x220px Czyta zaklęcie, a przed dziewczętami wyłaniają się z podziemi wrota do krainy jednorożców. Przechodzą przez nie, a Wendy uiszcza swoją należność za zakład. Na miejscu spotykają grającego na fujarce małego satyra oraz samicę jednorożca Celestabellebethabelle, która przedstawia im się jako ostatnia ze swego rodzaju. Mabel zdradza jej cel swej wizyty, ale jednorożec odmawia użyczenia jej swych włosów, bo ta nie ma czystego serca. Zmartwiona dziewczyna przypomina sobie jak dokuczała bratu i przypadkowy wystrzał z kuszy, ale nie załamuje się. Pragnie oczyścić swoje serce i zdobyć włosy jednorożca. W tym celu wyrusza robić dobre (przynajmniej w założeniu) uczynki. Po wykonaniu dziesiątek prospołecznych prac wraca do Celestabell, lecz ta oznajmia, że Mabel nadal nie ma czystego serca, bo robienie dobrych rzeczy tylko po to, żeby się wybielić to żadna zasługa. Zdruzgotana Mabel nie wie już, co robić. Dotąd uważała się za najsłodszą i najlepszą osobę jaką zna, ale po oświadczeniu Celestabell nie wiedziała już kim jest. Zasmucona wypisuje wszystkie swoje złe uczynki i snuje plany jak to wszystko naprawić. Zły nastrój dziewczyny irytuje Wendy, która oświadcza, że skoro nie mogą zdobyć włosów jednorożca po dobroci, powinny spróbować czegoś mniej szlachetnego. Jak to określa "jesteśmy kobietami i zdobywamy, co chcemy". Grendy i Candy nie trzeba długo namawiać, aczkolwiek początkowo martwią się, że Mabel może się to nie spodobać. We trójkę idą do karczmy krasnoludków, szukając kogoś, kto mógłby pomóc im pokonać jednorożca. Tam spotykają podejrzanie wyglądającego krasnala, który zdradza im, że najlepszą rzeczą, aby pokonać jednorożca jest wróżkowy pył. mały|212x212px Ofiaruje, że zdobędzie go dla nich, pod warunkiem, że dadzą mu słój motyli - handel motylami wśród krasnoludków jest nielegalny. Dziewczyny dobywają motyle i dochodzi do tajnej wymiany - dwa mieszki wróżkowego pyłu za słój motyli - w której uczestniczy Grenda. Jednak owa wymiana okazuje się niczym więcej niż ukartowaną przez dziewczęta obławą krasnoludkowej policji. Mali policjanci chwytają handlarza motylami, a dziewczyny odstępują szefowi policjantów jego działkę - jeden z mieszków wróżkowego pyłu. Zaraz potem udają się do Celestabell, którą usypiają wróżkowym pyłem, a Grenda odurza satyra chloroformem. Jednak w obcięciu jej włosów, przeszkadza im zbulwersowana Mabel, która obiera nożyczki Wendy. W tym momencie budzi się Celestabell. Widok Mabel z nożyczkami interpretuje jednoznacznie i oświadcza, że dziewczyna nigdy nie będzie miała czystego serca. Mabel załamuje się, jednak nagle na magiczną polanę docierają dwa inne jednorożce, z których jeden ruga Celestabell za wciskanie dziewczynom kitu o skaningu serca. lewo|mały|220x220px Wychodzi na jaw, że Celestabell nie tylko nie jest ostatnim jednorożcem, ale również nie widzi tego, co inni mają w sercach - rogi jednorożców potrafią tylko świecić, wyzwalać tęczę i puszczać muzykę rage. Przyłapana na kłamstwie jednorożec oświadcza, że istotnie to prawda, a teksty o czystości serca są tylko po to, aby trzymać ludzi z dala od jej gatunku, po czym zjadliwie pyta się Mabel, co z tym zrobi. To rozwściecza dziewczynę, która uderza Celestabell. Chwilę potem rozpoczyna się zajadła walka pomiędzy dziewczynami a jednorożcami. W tym momencie akcja przenosi się na powrót do Tajemniczej Chaty. Zmartwieni Dipper i Ford siedzą w salonie przy stole, rozmyślając, co dalej. Maszyna do kodowania myśli została zniszczona, więc już nic nie mogło ochronić ich rodzinę przed zgubnym wpływem Bill'a. Wtedy do Chaty wpadają dziewczęta - poobijane, ale szczęśliwe. Mabel z dumą prezentuje wujkowi zdobyte skarby oraz włosy jednorożca, a ten zdumiony i zachwycony oznajmia, że ochroniła rodzinę i że jest dobrą osobą. Ta słysząc komplement dziękuje, ale dodaje, że dzisiejszego dnia nauczyła się, iż moralność jest pojęciem względnym. Jakby w odpowiedź na te słowa pojawia się wujek Stan, który w biegu zgarnia część skarbów. Na koniec odcinka widzimy Forda i Dippera rzucających zaklęcie ochronne na Chatę. mały|220x220px Obserwuje to wszystko Bill. Niezrażony demon stwierdza, że skoro stracił dostęp do mieszkańców Tajemniczej Chaty, to powinien poszukać sobie kogoś spoza niej, a w jego oku przemykają obrazy przedstawiające poszczególnych mieszkańców Wodogrzmotów, między innymi: Leniwą Kluchę, szeryfa, Toby'ego, Soos'a, Candy i Tyler'a. https://lemurilla.files.wordpress.com/2016/02/jednor.gif?w=700 Bohaterowie '''Głowni * Dipper Pines * Ford Pines * Mabel Pines * Bill Cyferka Drugoplanowi * Stan Pines * Wendy Corduroy * Candy * Grenda * Przemytnik Mopsów * Fiddleford McGucket (retrospekcja) * Krasnal przemytnik * Krasnal policjant * Celestabellebethabelle - samica jednorożca * Nienazwane jednorożce (samce) * Gnomy Powiązania z serią * Ponownie pojawia się elektronowy dywan Forda * Ponownie pojawia się kula z międzywymiarową szczeliną * Stan handluje mopsami wspomnianymi w "The Stanchurian Candidate". * Dipper i Mabel wspominają jak pokonali Bill'a w "Dreamscaperers" i "Sock Opera" * Po raz kolejny widzimy drzwi do prywatnego gabinetu Forda, które wcześniej pojawiły się w "Not What He Seems" * Podczas gdy Dipper zakłada hełm machiny odczytującej/kodującej myśli widzimy fragmenty z innych epizodów jak: "Tourist Trapped", "Into the Bunker" oraz "Not What He Seems". Także mamy wygląd do jego kilku myśli np" "tęsknię za Tyronem", fragmentu piosenki "Disco-Girl", "powinienem użyć prezydenckiego klucza" i parokrotne wymienienie imienia Wendy do której najwyraźniej nadal coś czuje. * Wspomnienia o Bill'u i Fordzie będące nawiązaniem do przekreślonego wpisu z dziennika nr 3, w którym Ford wspomina o demonie jako o przyjacielu * Podczas zamieszania w pracowni forda Dipper woła "nie ufać nikomu" co jest nawiązaniem do pierwszego odcinka i stosownego wpisu w dzienniku numer trzy * Mabel tymczasowo dostaje dziennik numer jeden * We śnie Forda widzimy zniszczony portal, zrujnowaną huśtawkę z jego dzieciństwa i wrak statku, który budował wraz z bratem Kryptogramy * kryptogram ze strony dziennika pod koniec odcinka: IN CIPHER'S GAME HE NEEDS A PAWN, BE SURE TO KNOW WHICH SIDE YOU'RE ON. Po polsku: w swej grze Cyferka potrzebuje pionków, upewnij się, po której jesteś stronie * kryptogram z napisów końcowych to SCHMENDRICK tłumaczone do A SIMPLE MAN WITH EAGER EARS MAY TRUST THE WHISPERS THAT HE HEARS co po polsku znaczy: prosty człowiek o chętnych uszach, może zaufać szeptom, które słyszy. Klucz do odcyfrowania go można znaleźć na pieńku w krasnoludzkiej tawernie. * Kiedy Dipper zagląda do akt Billa widać w nich kod złożony z symboli. Znaczy on tyle co "Black & White" czyli "czerń i biel" * Na tablicy Forda znajdują się pojedyncze kody, jednak nie wydaja się mieć większego znaczenia. Znaczą tyle co: think; liar; on, ap, es; nr; msd; _te, py; 6 1 345 12 89 10 11 1 Ciekawostki * Na początku odcinka bliźniaki szukają w szafie wujka gier. Większość znalezionych przez nich planszówek jest odnośnikami do innych gier min: "statki", "węże i drabiny" jak również filmu "Jumanji" i literatury, a konkretnie dzieł Lovecrafta - Necronomicon to przeklęta księga wspominana niejednokrotnie w jego powieściach. * mały|220x220pxPrzez chwilę widzimy wizerunek Billa otoczony wieloma kręgami z dziwnymi symbolami. Rogi tego obrazu zdobią oczonietoperz widziany w "A tale of Two Stans", zęby prawdy z "Bottomless Pit", ręce zombie "Scaryoke" oraz łeb i fragment skrzydła ośmiornicopodobnego stwora - to prawdopodobnie kolejna aluzja do opowiadań Lovecrafta, a konkretniej złego boga z jego mitologii Cthulhu (Kutulu). * Powyżej wymienione aluzje mogą być nawiązaniem do Gideona lub jego symbolu gwiazdy - podobny jest opisany w książkach Lovecrafta. Może to być też przesłanką, że sam Bill jest wzorowany po części na panteonie Lovecrafta w tym na samym Cthulhu * Kamienny krąg jest aluzją do Stonehenge i mitów o tego typu miejscach, jakoby były przejściami do innych światów. * Odcinek ujawnia plany Bill'a odnośnie naszej rzeczywistości, które sam Bill wyznał w książce "Przewodnik Dippera i Mabel Po Tajemnicach i Nieustającej Zabawie''"'' * Handel motylami i przemyt mopsów są nawiązaniem do licznych produkcji filmowych związanych z obrotem narkotykami. * Moment kiedy Bill I Ford piją herbatę grając w szachy to jawna aluzja do książek o Alicji ("Alicja w Krainie Czarów", "Alicja po drugiej stronie lustra") * W odcinku zostaje ujawnione pierwsze słowo Mabel (jednorożec), drugie imię Stanforda (Filbrick po ojcu) i to, że Stanek zna hiszpański (którego prawdopodobnie nauczył się w więzieniu) * W oku Billa, kiedy myśli o mieszkańcach Wodogrzmotów widzimy kolejno: Wendy; Starego McGucketa; Candy; Pacyfikę Północną; Tylera Cutebikera; Leniwą Kluchę; Męskiego Dana; Robbiego; Lolpha; Dundgrena; Szeryfa Blubsa; Durlanda; Tobyego Nieustępliwego; Prestona Północnego; Sprotta; Blendina Blondina; Shandrę Jimenez; Soosa; Gorneya; Tambry; Buda Gleefula; Grendę; Lee; Priscillę Northwest; Pana Valentino; Panią Valentino. * Lista dobrych uczynków Mabel zawierała: ocalić ślimaki, posadzić drzewo, sprawić, żeby Stan się uśmiechnął, oddać krew, przeprowadzić kaczki przez ulicę, sprawić, żeby Nathan był olśniewający, dać napiwek Leniwej Klusze, wymasować Naboki, Podrapać Naboki, wypolerować buty Tylera, znieść kolegia elektorów, wyczyścić rynny, wypolerować podłogę, podlać tulipany, wynieść śmieci, skosić trawnik Dana. Później dodaje jeszcze naostrzyć ołówek Stana, napełnić słoik miodu, wydziergać Soosowi szalik i wyszczotkować kota. * W krainie gnomów na drzewie możemy zauważyć napis R.I.P Shmebulock SR. - ojciec Shmebulock'a nie żyje. * Wśród myśli Stanforda widniejących na ekranie maszyny jedna brzmi "Przepraszam Fiddleford", co może oznaczać, że do tej pory obwinia się za to, co spotkało McGucketa. * Tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do powieści oraz filmu pt. "Ostatni Jednorożec" (The Last Unicorn). Przypisy